


Potions Apprentace

by Rainbowhooves



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Protagonist, Fights, Fluff, Heartbreak, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Slow Dancing, Young Albus Dumbledore, Young Love, Young Minerva McGonagall, Young Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowhooves/pseuds/Rainbowhooves
Summary: The year was 1977 when you first ran into Severus. You were in your fist year of Hogwarts and he was in his last but you were determined to get to know him better and maybe over the years leading to your last year could you finally get through to him? Or will this new job offer push things a little too far?





	1. Chapter 1

The year was 1977

You were eagerly walking inside the train waving goodbye to your grandparents before looking for a place to sit and relax until your long awaited destination. It was your first time away from the farm life you once resided but you were excited to finally start your first year at Hogwarts.

You walked and pushed past other kids before finding a passenger car and slumping your bags on the empty seats. Your small frame body wasn't exactly built for erratic movements and as soon as you sat down you immediately felt exhausted.

You lean your head against the window sill, push your (h/c) hair behind your ears, and take a deep breath. You noticed that the window sill was bit softer than usual but before you had time to react you heard a stern but low voice call out from where you were leaning.

"Excuse me, but could you please get off of me?" Immediately you got up from him, fixed your hair and your eyes land on a tall raven haired boy deep within the pages of a potions book.

" I-I'm sorry I didn't mean.." "it's quite alright just don't do it again." He interrupted. 

You felt your cheeks grew red with embarrassment and began fidgeting with your skirt before you bravely looked back up to observe the boy next to you. You couldn't really look at his face seeing he still had his book inches from it.

You notice that his body is covered in all black from his shoes to his black hair and he was long and slender and his posture could intimidate a fly. You were staring for what seemed like hours until he moved his face noticing that you had been staring at him.

"Is there something I can help you with?" He hissed looking down at you with his cold black eyes. 

You could almost feel his cold gaze in them for a moment before answering shyly "I-I was wondering what kind of book you were reading?" You answered finally even though you already knew full well what he was reading but were too afraid to ask anything else. But all he could do was stare at you for a moment and look back into the pages of his book. "Potions" he said quietly.

"Oh, what kind of potions?" You asked curiously but he didn't answer, instead he put the book closer to you so that you could look at what he was reading. The first potion you saw was 'Felix Felicis' then looking over at the next was a potion called 'Hiccoughing solution'.

Skimming the pages and the ingredients you recognized the book almost immediately. "Is this the Advanced Potion making book?" He nodded. "I'm surprised a small girl like you could decipher even the most advanced potions in this book."

You couldn't tell whether or not he was just being sarcastic with you but you still continued on the conversation. "My grandparents sell potions on the farm and they show me sometimes how to make them. I'm actually quite fond of potion making and thought about becoming an alchemist."

He smirked but continued to let you turn the pages of his book keeping his eyes on you. After some time of reading you basically had your hands resting on the book and moved closer to him leaning on his shoulders. 

You turned realizing how close you have been getting a better look at his face. His lips were pink and thin and his skin was pale as snow, but his eyes were black and almost warm and welcoming rather then a cold gesture. You realized how long you might have been staring at him and scooted back to the other side of the seat looking away from him.

Later you held out your hand as if to shake his "I didn't properly introduce myself, my name is (y/n), nice to meet you!" Still averting his gaze he grabbed your hand softly and shook it "Severus Snape."

He said firmly before letting go and pulling his book back to his face and continuing to ignore your presence. You opened your eyes only to stare at your hand remembering the burning memory of his. 

It was soft yet firm and he had much larger hands than yours, soon the car was quiet and you began looking out the window for the remainder of the trip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few seemingly long hours later, you arrived at the gates to Hogwarts placing your bags with the others only to be greeted with empty carriages and no horses. Confused you decided to follow some other kids and climb onto the carriage and it began moving on it's own down the path into the forest.

Rushed with excitement you and some other kids hung out on the sides feeling the cool air on your face and soon laughter filled the carriage. Upon your arrival you and the rest of the first years stop and are guided to a person at the front door. 

She was a tall woman who wore a long grey and black cloak her brown locks had some silver tucked inside the witch hat but her face was pale and beautiful. She started rounding us together and introducing herself. "Good evening first year's my name is Professor Mcgonagall, I am one of the Professors here at Hogwarts."

She started to take us all inside of the building in a line but just as I turned I had noticed a tall dark figure pass us. It was the same boy that I sat next to in the train and I wanted to call out his name and greet him but before long his figure disappeared.

We had all just arrived inside the Great Hall following Professor Mcgonagall to an empty space in front of the long benches. To our surprise the Hall was filled with people dressed in different colored uniforms and the roof was a reflection of what seemed to be the beautiful, dark, starry sky.

Candles lit up the room roaming about and all you could hear was the loud chattering from the students. After you sat down you chatted with a few other kids and not long enough the room went silent.

Confused you look up and see a handsome man stand up. His brown hair was slicked back and he had cane perched underneath his hands and was dressed in a nice blue suit. 

He began to speak in a loud voice. "Good evening and welcome all to a new year at Hogwarts! For the new students, my name is Professor Dumbledore and I am the head of Hogwarts. Before we begin our banquet I would like to say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" 

He continued his speech while you looked for that same familiar face that walked past you at the doors. You turned around in your seat practically almost standing up before a coughing sound urges you to pay attention.

"Now then" he says with a large voice."Let us sort out our new first years into their houses."

You stood up from your seat quickly and waited in line burning with excitement ready to find out where your place was in Hogwarts. When it was finally your turn you sat down on the chair and a hat was placed on your head. 

A few seconds pass and the hat yells out "Slytherin!" You sat next to the cheering students who almost happily awaited your arrival. Eventually the other kids were sorted out but you were still not sure if you were at a good or bad house. 

You didn't know much about Hogwarts and never took the time to study and see which house you preferred but none of the less you were still excited almost hoping that the same boy you sat by in the train was in the same house as you.

"Now then, let our first feast of the year begin!" And with a flash of his wand food was suddenly appeared on the tables. Stunned with amazement you couldn't help but observe the food before you then grabbing some and eating it. You haven't eaten since this morning when you left so you were practically starving!

Once the banquet was over you and the rest of the first years followed your prefects out of the room, down the stairs, and into the Slytherin common room. Your perfect sorted out sleeping arrangements and soon enough you were in your pjs getting ready for bed.

After a long day your eyes grew heavy and before you knew it, you were fast asleep.


	2. CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go ahead and post the other chapter since I kinda wanna get you guys familiar with the character development and timeline. I dont know if I have made any mistakes about it but I have done as much research as possible! If I haven't really explained much of the story it takes place back when Severus was just finishing school starting his job as a potions teacher and the reader is only 6 years younger. More will be explained as the story progresses but for now enjoy!

A few days past and you were already getting used to your classes and your life at Hogwarts. You made a few friends here and there but spent most of your time studying potions.

You were already ahead in your potions class and one of Professor Slughorn's top students and you planned on keeping it that way. Once classes were over you made your way to the courtyard, hoping to catch a Gobstones match.

But soon as you got outside you noticed Severus sitting under a tree with a book in his face. You haven't seen him since you first came to Hogwarts but was excited to see a face you recognized.

You quickly ran over to where he was "Severus! Severus!" You shouted out and he quickly looked into the direction you were and rolled his eyes as if he despised your presence.

"Long time no see" you said out of breath. "Can I help you with something or have you come to steal my book from me again?" He said clearly annoyed.

"That's a little rude I just wanted to see a friend." You noticed as you got closer that he was in a Slytherin uniform, your face reddened, you were happy knowing he was in the same house as you and not far away.

"I never agreed to become friends with you." Once he said that he continued reading the pages in his book. It was the same book as before except this time there was a small flower pressed inside of it.

You sat down beside him reaching out for the yellow flower before he pulled back. "Don't touch that!" He didn't yell but it was loud and clear enough to give you a scare.

"I-Im sorry I-I just thought it was such a p-pretty flower." You breathed for a moment. "What kind of flower is it?" He didn't respond at first but he eventually gave in once you gave him those sad puppy eyes. "Its a yellow buttercup flower. The flower is poisonous itself but it's my favorite color. I picked it near Hagrid's hut." 

Excited from his answer you sat right next to him reading along the book. After sometime you notice that only you and Severus were the only people left in the courtyard.

Eventually he stood up and you followed with him noticing he was much taller than you. You felt tingly in your stomach and your face get a little pink. "I have to go now." He said and before you got the chance to say goodbye, he was gone.

Once you made it back to your dorm and got ready for bed you couldn't help but think about him. The whole night you were tossing and turning wondering about the tall raven haired boy and why you thought of him so.

The next few weeks after classes you would look for him always watching him from a distance. He didn't have many friends but he did however have one friend, a girl actually, who came and spoke with him a few times before leaving him alone.

You observed and watched him almost afraid to be near him but couldn't stop staring at him. The way his black hair flowed in the wind and how focused he was on his books. When he stood he walked with grace with his long slender legs. You couldn't help but get excited seeing him every day. 

When winter break came you eagerly packed your things and headed out the corridor only to find that Severus was sitting on the couch reading a book. He was still in his uniform and he had no bags with him almost like he wasn't leaving.

"Severus?" You said shyly. He shot you a look but not a displeased one instead he greeted you a little less harshly. "Do you need something (y/n)?"

You were a bit reluctant to answer at first but built up the courage. "Aren't you going home to your family for winter break?" He turned away from you shutting his book and didn't answer for what felt like hours until he turned around "Enjoy your break (y/n)."

He got up and went back into the dorms leaving you standing speechless. You had so many questions running in your head. Did he have a home to go to? Did he have a family? Was he alone?

Before prying yourself more from the questions you slowly left the room. You took the train back home and was greeted by your grandparents and you spent the rest of the break curious and sad for the boy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spring was just in season, finally melting all the bittering cold that crept down the halls. There was only a few months left of school and you want to make them count including getting closer with a certain tall dark boy.

You eagerly made you way over to the great hall for breakfast and over time you made some more friends. You walked to where they were sitting before spotting Severus sitting at the end of the table alone with his book.

Instead of sitting with your friends you choose to sit right in front of him filling your plate with food. He didn't say anything instead he looked at you strangely but decided to look away from you and continue reading his book.

"Good morning Severus." You said boldly before eating. He didn't respond." You must really like that book." He eyed you for a moment a little annoyed but he didn't seem uncomfortable. "I enjoy the presence of my books better than I do with human contact." He said lowly. 

"Why's that?" You asked curiously. You knew that he wasn't a very popular kid in the house, in fact he was constantly mocked and picked on but you still spoke to him like he was your friend. "Its less complicated" he said lightly.

You stared at him for a little while observing his facial features beginning with his strong jawline and looking at the outlines of his dark eyes. You noticed his hair looked nicer then before and couldn't help admire him from the other side of the table.

He noticed you were staring and eventually your gaze met his. You got a look of his black eyes that seemed less cold than before."Do you need something (y/n)? Or are you here to annoy me?" You were caught off guard for a moment but before you could speak he was already getting up to leave. Your smile faded into a frown and began to look down like a child begging for reassurance. 

He stopped in his tracks for a moment looking at you and you could feel yourself staring into his eyes for a while until he sighed departed. Soon enough you were sitting alone eating your food wondering why he treated you this way. You were so close to finally becoming his friend and you were only trying to be his friend but all he would do was push you away and not even give you a chance, let alone speak. 

Angry and clearly shaking you slam your fork onto the table and get up and follow him out of the great hall and into the hallway. You follow him around the corner ready to call out his name until another figure appeared before him. It put you in a state of shock nearly being caught but you pulled yourself behind the wall listening from the other side.

"Have you thought about it Severus?" A familiar voice spoke. You turn the corner to see Professor Dumbledore standing right in front of him and you quickly move back behind the corner listening to their conversation.

"I'm still not sure, I don't really think I'm cut out for it."

"There isn't much time left in the school year for you." "I know." Severus said shyly but the moment you heard those words you felt immense pain in your chest. "Then I suggest you hurry and figure out your decision," he said a bit more friendlier before patting his shoulder. "Yes sir." You heard footsteps leaving but before you had time to think you had ran off.

You ran straight ahead your face red and tears ready to shoot right down on your face. You were lucky to be alone in the corridor because you immediately ran into the dorms and cried into your pillow.

You continued crying thinking about what you just heard. Was it really his last year at Hogwarts? Am I ever going to see him again? Is this why he won't be my friend? It was as if someone took your heart and shattered it into pieces and you continued and cried for the remainder of the day making it difficult to concentrate on classes.

For the remainder of the year you avoided him in the halls, breakfast and even in the corridors and at night you spent looking out the window still crushed wondering why you felt this way for someone you barely knew.


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is gonna be a little smaller than normal but dont worry I wont be doing small chapters like this all the time. Enjoy!

The year was 1980

You were just beginning your third year in Hogwarts and after some time you had become one of the top students in your house. You spent a lot of time studying in your second year which proved to be beneficial in your classes.

You had some attention from other boys but quickly shut them all down seeing as they couldn't fill the void left in your heart. You were walking to your last class of the day, which was advanced potions class. 

You were the youngest in your class since you were ahead of your own and Slughorn made sure to keep you at the top before he retired. Dumbledore never really said who the next professor would be at the beginning of the year feast but you didn't think too much of it since you were already certain your grades would not slip. 

You entered the class and sat in the front where you normally sat and waited for some time before everybody was already sitting down. Soon you noticed it was a little too quiet in the room. "Is there no professor today?" You asked a boy that sat right next to you. "I don't know but hopefully not so we get a free period."

It wasn't before long that the doors slammed opened and a man came through wearing nothing but a black suit and cloak, his hair was black and long touching his shoulders and he walked with continued grace. He went up to the board and began writing his name before stopping and observing his class.

"My name is Severus Snape I will be your new potions professor but you will only call me Professor Snape." He said sharply.

For a moment you couldn't believe it, you felt as if you were out of breath. Your face grew warm and your hands felt clammy and that same tingling in your stomach came back but even more intense.

His gaze landed on yours and you couldn't tell if he was just as shocked as you were but soon he averted you and was looking back at the class. "Turn your books to page 12 and get started."

Eventually he was already gaining the reputation of a difficult teacher but instead of groaning about it you got up from the stool and began grabbing ingredients.

The potion he had the class to do was the Elixir to induce Euphoria and even though it was a more advanced potion to start off the year you still happily wanted to prove to him that you could do it. You grabbed the porcupine quills and the sopophorous beans and the rest of your ingredients and began making the potion.

You added the first two ingredients to the cauldron before mixing it four times counter-clockwise. Then adding peppermint sprigs, to counter the side effects, you added sopophorous beans and wormwood and lastly began stirring it once more six times counter-clockwise. 

The Elixir then changed into a bright yellow color and gave off a very strong aroma. Once you put the elixir into a bottle you quickly cleaned up your desk and you started working on the Anti-Elixir to bring you back to normal. 

Once finished you observed the other students and watched as most of them had trouble with the potion. Some of them spilled the cauldrons or set their hair on fire and one in particularly accidentally made slime instead of the elixir.

"Finished already?" You haven't noticed that severus was standing right behind you watching you. "O-oh y-yes I have." You answered nervously, you haven't seen him up close to you in a long time and you could feel your face grow red. "Well then go ahead and show me." 

At first you didn't understand what he meant exactly until you shakily grabbed the elixir, popped the cap, and drank it. You have done this a million times before when Professor Slughorn was teaching you, but for some reason was extremely nervous with him.

The elixir was sweet to the taste and it wasn't long before you could feel your whole body grow with excitement. You stood up jumping up and down and laughing about loudly in the room, then turning around at your professor, wrapping your arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I'm so happy your back I've missed you!"

He never embraced you back as you expected but you could hear his fast heart beat on his chest. After some time of holding him you could feel the eyes of other students on your back and you let go of him quickly before looking at him clearly flustered and embarrassed. 

You turned around and quickly took a swig of the anti-elixir and sat down on the stool as your whole body relaxed from the sudden excitement. You could not believe what you had just done and not to mention you practically announced how you felt about him in front of the whole class. 

The footsteps behind you were walking around eventually landing in front of your desk. He wasn't giving you and form of eye contact this time and you sunk your head down once more in embarrassment. 

"Your Elixir to induce Euphoria was perfect and I expect everyone else to be just as perfect" You hear him call out to the class. You lifted your head back up but he still didn't look at you but you were too happy about his remarks to care.

After class you decided to wait behind for everyone else to leave. Once everyone was gone you carefully approached your professor's desk.

"So your a professor now huh?" You asked shyly. "Indeed I am" he didn't really give you any eye contact still as he was grading papers. "I'm sorry for hugging you the way that I did i.." "It's quite alright miss (l/n)."He interrupted. 

Before you could make yourself feel more embarrassed you turned from his desk. "Goodbye Professor Snape." But just as you were halfway out the door you hear him call out "Its Severus." You felt the tingling coming back to your stomach and a smirk suddenly on your face. 

"Alright then..Severus I'll see you next class." "Looking forward to it." He said firmly. You walked out the doors skipping down the hallways excited to see him once again and that's when you knew you were gonna be the best damn student he has ever seen.


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The years following up to your graduation were still not as easy since you were Professor Snape's brightest and best pupil. You studied every night, passed all your tests and still manage your social life on top of the extra work you were doing. Professor Dumbledor noticed your work and offered you a job after graduation that you knew you couldn't resist and since you spent more time working under Severus wing then you did anyone else, your feelings for him grew. But since tonight was the graduation ceremony you wanted to take the opportunity to tell your professor how you really felt about him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's to another chapter, and to also finally catching up with the story! I know I said I wasent gonna make another short chapter but trust me I have everything planned out!

The day was May 15th, 1985

It was already 6:35 pm and you had to hurry and get dressed for tonight's graduation ceremony. All of the 7th years and the Professors were going to be there and you intended to impress one in particular. You made your way up into the girls dormitory not wanting to be late but not too early or eager so you pull out your gown from your dresser. 

It was a black fitted gown that was slit down your right thigh and hung off of your shoulders and completely exposed your whole back. You wore a yellow buttercup necklace, a simple ring, some strappy black heels, but you finish the whole look with your hair tied in a messy bun with black sequins placed around. You have never felt so sexy in your whole life and had planned to turn some heads tonight and maybe Severus as well. You hopefully finally get to tell him what you've been wanting to say since he started teaching at Hogwarts. 

You make your way out of the dorms and down the corridors back to the Great Hall where the long tables are gone and smaller rounded tables are replaced and draped with the different school colors and decorations, there are sounds of laughter and cheering from students as well as instruments playing classical music in the air and the candles continue their same soft brightness throughout the hall. 

Just as you entered the doors some people have noticed your appearance and even some of your friends praised you for going all out for the event and even suggest you dancing with some of the other popular boys but your eyes were already set out for one in particular. You make your way to the tables with drinks and grab one before conversing with other teachers while looking for your dear Snape, without making it too obvious of your intentions.

You don't spot him anywhere and you begin to worry about whether or not he was actually attending but before you could think more on the manner your ankle twists and your suddenly falling to the concrete floor. 'Great just my luck, I couldn't find him and now I'm an embarrassment in front of the whole school on our last night.' But before you could fall, something grabs your waist and holds you back up on your feet and balancing you on your other foot away from your bad ankle.

As soon as you turn your head your face to face with familiar black eyes, nearly 3 inches away from you. "Fancy seeing you here Professor Snape." You try to smooth out your embarrassment and your clearly red face. "You really should be more careful Miss. (L/n) you nearly fell. Are you okay?" He says with honest concern which catches you off guard for a second before you balance on your other ankle and feel your face cringing with pain.

"I think you should go see the nurse before you make it worse." "No it's fine I just need to get out of these heels and get some fresh air." He doesn't protest but he helps you out of the Great Hall and down the corridor outside. He carries you over to a nearby bench and you don't hesitate to rip the heels off of your feet and stretch your ankles. 'It feels so damn good to get those bloody shoes off me'

You look back up at Severus who is eyeballing you peculiarly and you look down to see that you could see up your whole thigh to the bottom of your underwear and you quickly cover it up as best as you could, fuming up with embarrassment. He takes off his black cloak and wraps it around you before sitting down next to you. 

You take a moment to smell the inside of his cloak and you smell his scent but mostly covered up with his cologne, it's more than usual but you take it in anyways. You sit in awkward silence for some time before you got the nerve to speak up. "Sorry for having you babysit me Professor Snape, you probably just got here at the party." 

"Actually I have been at the party for quite some time." That's odd, you question. How come I couldn't find him? "Oh, then I'm sorry for ruining the party for you." "Dont worry about it, Miss. (L/n), I don't usually attend these parties anyways." You glance up at him nervously not sure how your gonna bring up how you feel just yet until you hear what sounds like a faint slow song being played beyond the walls and an idea strikes you. 

You stand up slowly and let his cloak fall off your shoulders onto the bench. "I really don't think you should be standing just yet-" "Will you dance with me Severus?" You interrupt. Before he is able to protest more you hold your hand out in front of him, hes usually so sure and confident of himself but seeing him like this so confused and unhinged just makes you smile inside that even the more brutish and strong have a 'human' side.

He stands without taking my hand and clears his throat before I wrap my hand around his shoulder and hold his other hand in mine. He slowly places his other hand on my waist, feeling my bare back, and for a moment it feels like time just stands still. We sway side to side before he finally breaks the silence. "You look lovely tonight Mrs.(l/n)." 

You look right into his eyes with a still flustered face, and take in all of his handsome features, enjoying this moment you will cherish forever. "Please Severus, you can call me (f/n)." He clears his throat "alright then, (f/n)." He answers softly. "Severus there is something I need to tell you." His gaze never leaves you and somehow it gets a little harder to say what you really wanted to say all these years. 

"What is it (f/n)?." You face goes bright red all the way to your ears and you take a deep breath before you deliberately spit it out. "I just wanted to say that I have feelings for you Severus, and that I've had feelings for you for a long time and I know this is totally unprofessional but I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I never told you how I really felt." He stops moving and stares at you. 

You can't read his expression but now you are fearful of your words. He comes closer to your face and for a moment he got so close that you thought maybe he was going to kiss you. "I think maybe it's about time you made you way back to your dorm (f/n)." He let's go of you, lingering, and grabs his cloak and wraps it back on himself before he offers to walk you back. You walk slowly side by side, thoughts running around in your head. 

'Did I really just fuck up? Does he really only see me as a pupil? No it doesn't matter because I already told him. But he doesn't know that I was offered a job.' Nobody speaks to one another until you make your way back to the dorms and he stops at the doors to look at you and press a gentle kiss to your cheek. Your face immediately goes red and your heart starts racing but before you could react he tells you goodnight and walks away. 

"Wait!" He turns around and you run up to him and hug him tightly. "I really did mean what I said." But just as he placed a hand on your back you bolt inside of the dorm and slam it shut leaning against it. You were thankful that nobody else was in the common room otherwise you would have to explain your flustered face. You ran upstairs to the girls dorm and start taking off your outfit and putting on your pjs. You fall on the bed, exhausted, but happy you told him how you really felt. 

You fingers lingered over to your cheek where he kissed you. 'Did he really kiss my cheek? Does he feel the same way?' Thoughts ran over your head to the first time you met Severus. He wasn't the kindest to you at first and you thought you would never see him again and when you did you'd think it was fate, doing everything possible to impress him. But now you told him how you felt and you can't go back and now you were going to see him again after the break. As his new Potions Apprentice


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today I've got a little twist for you! You will be reading Severus's POV for this chapter! I've decided to add a little more detail about how his side of things were and how he felt about the situation. But keep in mind that I wont make a lot of chapters with just his POV in it since I wanna keep most of this story with the readers POV. But I hope you enjoy it was a lot of hard work!

The year was 1986

It had been another blasted, god forsaken, year at this school. Another year of teaching ignorant children proper potion making, listening to annoying coworkers talk about how their summer went, and the worst part about it is that he doesn't get to 'indulge' it all with his favorite pupil. It had been hard accepting the fact that the only student who took their work seriously and stayed at the top of their class had already graduated and is now off doing god knows what in the real world. 

"Probably studying to go into alchemy" is what he thought. He won't lie that even he himself had admired her hard working attitude and how she never said 'she couldn't do something'. It was a shame he couldn't teach her longer but now Dumbledore has told him that he will have an apprentice. "Just great" he thought sarcastically. Another insignificant person he has to look over on top of everything else he has to put up with.

He walked into class and began his usual routine. "Funny" he thought "isn't the apprentice supposed to be here by now?" No matter, he could finish up most of his work before whoever showed up to annoy him. 

It was already 30 min into class and he was beginning to feel anxious. The students were already doing their work and beginning their potions and he just couldn't help but think about the fool who dared showed up so late. I mean it was 'his apprentice' shouldn't they have more respect for him? Why is this person so late?!

Another hour passed in class with 30 more min left still and he already had given up. Whoever it was better to be prepared for the extra work he was gonna make them do and maybe it would teach them to be on time. A few moments pass and he starts hearing the sound of boots getting closer to his door. "That better be the apprentice." He thought.

And just as the doors fly open he sees Dumbledore, greeting other students as he passes, and he makes his way to Severus. "May I speak to you for a moment Professor Snape?" He asks. "Yes sir" Snape nods and starts walking out the doors. "keep working on your potions till I come back students" he said sternly before shutting the doors to his classroom. 

"I'm sorry for interrupting your class Severus, but I just thought you might of wanted to meet your new Potions Apprentice." Dumbledor says before moving over for Severus to see his apprentice and for a moment Severus could not believe his eyes.

You were covered from head to toe in all black from your black knee high boots, fishnet leggings, simple black dress that showed your collarbone and was long sleeve, the cloak that almost resembles Severus own, and to top it all off you wore a simple yellow buttercup necklace around your neck, his favorite flower. He couldn't believe it, his favorite pupil.

"It certainly is nice to see you again Miss. (L/N)" her face went slight pink when you said that. "It's nice to see you again too Professor Snape." She said, her (e/c) beaming up at you. "I'm excusing her tardiness" Dumbledore interrupted. "I was helping her finish some final paperwork and showing her to her room, but now that she's here I will leave you with her to show her the ropes and until then." He turns towards (y/n). "Welcome to our staff Miss (l/n), we are welcomed to have you."

"The pleasure is mine Professor Dumbledore, and thank you." Severus just nods at Dumbledore before he leaves and escorts (y/n) inside of the room. As he walks down the isle of students he could feel all of the eyes on him, well maybe not him, maybe (y/n)? No that can't be it, maybe, I mean she does look ..different but still it would be rude to stare and I have taught my students better. 

Severus clears his throat. "Attention students! I would like to introduce my new apprentice, Miss (l/n). She will be assisting me with teaching and also helping you 'perfect' your potions so please respect her as such. You may continue your work." And just like that the students went from staring at her like hungry animals to focusing on their work like good students. 'Too good' in fact but no matter he had (y/n) to deal with now and he wasn't sure how anymore. 

When Dumbledore told him at the end of last year he would be getting an apprentice, he was furious. Did Dumbledore think he couldn't handle his own work? Did he think he could handle teaching an apprentice on top of his own teaching? Did he think he really needed help? He spent the whole summer preparing what he was going to do with his new 'apprentice'.

Making them do all of his tedious work like grading papers, cleaning after the students failed potions, or worse making them fetch him tea because he could not fathom that anybody was good enough to be 'his apprentice"! But now that it's you it makes things different because you were his best and brightest pupil and now your his apprentice. He couldn't make you do all those arbitrary things, especially since you were definitely not insignificant in his eyes. He was then determined to make you the best, even if it meant he had to spent late nights grading papers by himself.

As he went back to his desk to finish working on papers she went straight to work, no questions asked. He admired that, he always hated having to tell someone what they should do when it was in their job description. It was one of the reasons she was his favorite students, but he would never tell anyways not that he needed to.

During this class and the next Seveus found it very hard to concentrate on his own work. He kept glancing in your direction to stare at you, trying not to make it so obvious, but it was and he knew that. He couldn't help it either, she looks so much different now, especially with her (h/c) flowing behind her back and the way she walks with continued grace and posture. It was weird for him to not see her in her Slytherin uniform anymore but nonetheless he still treated her the same even when he knew he felt different about it.

He didn't know why or when he started feeling this way about her but for all he knew that was a perfect student, or now maybe 'person' in his eyes. When she was his student she wasn't just some mindless kid who was just kissing ass for good grades and reputation with the teacher. She was defiant, hardworking, independent, and most importantly not a suck up. 

There were times during his lectures that she had corrected him on his mistakes or sometimes when it was just the both of them when she stayed after class to help clean up or do extra work, they would have a friendly debate about how they felt of the wizarding world. He was never one to open up with anyone other than Lilly or make conversation with his students but she never let up, always starting and continuing conversations on her own accord. He liked that about her even when he found that the most annoying personality trait, but maybe it was different this time.

He could tell she is a very passionate person and stands by what she believes in and doesn't let her education linger from her social life. She was a person of many talents and none of his other students had the balls to approach him as she does now, not that he would ever compare her as such anyways. Even now during dinner time she chose to sit beside you even though most of the other staff would dread it. 

"I'm sorry again Professor Snape for being late." She whispered to him still concentrating on eating her dinner. "It's quite alright Miss (l/n), I understand why you were late so there is no need to apologize." There was no reply. "And as we have discussed previously, you may call me Severus." She looked at him smiling. "Right then..Severus. well since were on the topic I guess it would be more appropriate to start calling me by my first name as well...without the misses."

She stared right into his eyes, unafraid, It made Severus feel a little vulnerable in the moment and he was unsure why but she did have a point though. "Right then ...(y/n)." She smiled when he said that and couldn't help but feel himself getting warmer from it. 

The rest of the night they both discussed plans for tomorrow's class and with that he walked out of the Great Hall and back to his room, but not before watching her walk away. Her cloak flowing behind her while the thumping of her boots filled the quiet halls. Maybe having an apprentice won't be so bad after all?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day was just like any other day, except now it was different since (y/n) would be waiting for him inside his classroom, but why was he so nervous about it? It's not the first time he's bursted through these doors and went straight to the point with the lessons. Maybe it's because she's here now? No, that wouldn't make sense, she was once his student and it shouldn't be any different now especially since he just saw her in the Great hall just a few moments ago. 

But that didn't matter because he was now staring down the doors to his classroom. "What is wrong with me?" He thought but he couldn't help it or maybe he just couldn't accept how he felt. "No, I am a professor for crying out loud I don't have time for this foolishness." Out of spite and anger towards himself he pushed the doors opened and his first instinct was to keep moving forward but he couldn't.

You were staring right back at him and in the most peculiar way, not in fear, just in adoration. "Was she always looking at me this way?" He thought. He kept searching for a sensible reason for it but didn't even realize the whole class was staring at him. He cleared his throat and proceeded down the isle of students straight to his desk.

"Now then students today we have a quiz from yesterday's potion to see how well you have 'learned', and from there you will turn to page 17 in your potions book and study for the rest of class." He could hear the students complain but he could care less. "Now then Miss (l/n) will be passing your quizzes out and you may begin once you have your papers." 

He passed the papers to (y/n) and just like that she went straight to work and once she was finished she walked around the classroom watching the students work. He could see the seriousness in her face but even if she was taking this job just as seriously as he was, the students liked her far more better than him. He knew that and he didn't blame them for it.

He didn't have much to do now since most of the work would be grading the papers at the end of the day but he didn't mind. It just meant more peace and quiet for himself which was the only time he didn't have to be surrounded by students or incompetent teachers. 

After all the classes were done with the day he skipped dinner and decided to stay behind and finish grading the pile or quizzes left behind. It was a lot of work still but if he puts his mind to it he could still get it done in time for bed plus the peace and serenity was just what he needed, that is until you knocked on the door.

"Sorry for interrupting you Severus I noticed you didn't show at dinner so I brought some with me for you." She walks to the desk and sets a plate down wrapped in napkins for him. "You didn't need to do that, I usually skip dinner sometimes to catch up on work." He answers before going back and focusing on grading the last pile of quizzes.

"Would you like some help finishing up Severus?" "There's no need, (y/n), besides I've been thinking about what I'm going to do with you as my apprentice and I think it would be better if I had you do more knowledgeable things with your time." She didn't say anything but he didn't bother looking at her face, afraid of what her expression would be, but before he had time to register it he could hear a chair sliding over to his desk. 

He looked at her as she sat down right beside him and grabbed half the stack of papers and began grading them. "What are you doing?" He asked shocked and quite a little annoyed with her disobedience. "It would go a lot faster if both of us did the work together and besides if you meant what you said then consider this as a thank you." "For what?" He asks. "For taking my apprenticeship seriously." She says but she doesn't look at Severus, only focusing on the papers she was grading.

He stared at her for a moment taking in all of her features from her soft (h/c) eyelashes to her rosy red lips. It was weird seeing her this way especially since she did admit her feelings for him some months ago. After she told him it all just came crashing down on him, all those years watching over her and teaching her, admiring her work. He even knew he liked her but it was never clear what those 'feelings' were anyways. 

When they first met he thought she was just an annoying little girl trying to get under his skin pretending to be interested in him, especially since she ignored him his whole last year of school, not that he was any nicer to her but he was still concerned. When he came back 2 years later and started working as a professor, he recognized her immediately. Of course he still held a grudge against her for ignoring him but when she said she missed him he couldn't help but think that maybe he did too even if they didn't really know each other.

He didn't ignore you anymore of course but his focus was solely on being a serious professor and ignored all of the signs that pointed out how she felt for him. That was until the graduation ceremony when you told him how you felt about him. Could he himself have those same feelings for her? He would be lying if he said he didn't think about you the whole summer after you left but he shut out those feelings because he thought you were gone for good this time.

Now your here as his apprentice and he couldn't help but feel that it was fate. He's never felt love before, considering his parents never showed him any affection, and when he lost his best friend Lilly he wasn't sure if he could get close to anyone again. This was different for him because truthfully he has never fallen for someone before since he ignored everyone in his life, except of course lilly, but what about (y/n)? 

Was this different? Thoughts spiraled in his mind putting him in a trance. "Severus?" You come out of it. "Yes Mis- I mean (y/n)?" "Are you alright?" She asks, concerned, but he couldn't tell her any of this right? He didn't even understand what he was feeling anyways so maybe it was better to keep her out of it.

"I'm alright just a little tired." She sighs. "Why don't you go to bed and I'll finish grading these papers?" She says and he doesn't fight her about it, instead he gets up and heads to the door. "Goodnight I'll see you in the morning." Was all he could say before he left and made his way to his chambers. 

Once he shut the doors he felt so sick to his stomach and his palms got all sweaty. Why am I getting so worked up over this? I am an adult for God's sake?! He trudged up the steps to his room and tried his best to get some sleep but he couldn't because all he could think about was you.


	6. CHAPTER 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what your thinking....  
ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! but hey I'm working double on it now since I been a little behind from getting a new job so be proud!

Today marks two months working as Professor Snape's apprentice, or rather you call him Severus now but not in front of the other students. When he told you he was gonna take your apprenticeship more seriously he made you spend your weekends perfecting the hardest potions known to man and during the weekdays you assisted him with lectures and potion demonstrations. 

Sometimes he let you help him out with the cleanup, grading, or restocking ingredients but he insisted on doing it on his own, always saying "I have better things to teach you then have you do all my dirty work." Which you didn't mind helping him at all and you tried to explain that but it seemed every time you tried to get closer to him, he took a step back from you. 'Maybe I'm making him uncomfortable now that I'm back and working under his wing?' 'Or maybe it's because he knows I have feelings for him?

Maybe I'm just overthinking things I mean it's not like I've made any real attempt to advance him so maybe it's time to finally get my point across. Sure you accepted this job knowing you were going to work under Severus but every student in your class was fighting for this job and just one recommendation letter from here could get you into the best colleges in the wizarding world. Who would pass up that opportunity?

But now you had to focus because today was Saturday and he was helping you with the hardest potion in the books, Felix Felicis. It takes 6 months to cook but he figured since I've done so well with all of the other potions in the book he would guide me with this one. You wanted to look presentable in front of him so you chose the best outfit you could find, which would be considered dress code but it was a weekend and who cares? 

You chose to wear your army green lace bodysuit, that showed a tremendous amount of cleavage and had lace sleeves black pants that were tight and accented your curves, your black thigh high boots, and decorated it all with accessories including the buttercup necklace. You decided that the cloak was not needed since you could dress casual today and kept your hair up in a messy bun. 

You made your way to the potions classroom, Severus thought it would be better to practice in the classroom rather than any other room since he had all of the ingredients. It was a long walk from your room since you lived all the way in the third floor in the only spare room they had but you didn't mind since it gave you a chance to adjust your thoughts before you saw him especially since you went all out today.

As you got closer and closer down the stone walls you made it to the door and instead of taking a deep breath to gather your thoughts you just burst through the doors in his direction. He was turned around gathering the ingredients, but he recognized your presence as soon as you opened the door. 

"I hope you got enough rest because we will need to make sure we make absolutely no mistakes." He says still collecting bottles of ingredients. "I think I'm all set Professor Snape." "Please (y/n), I've told you this before you can just call me Seve-" he turns around and stops at the sight of you. 'Yes!' You thought. 'I knew this would work!' He looks you up and down making you blush slightly. "Is everything alright Severus?" You ask knowing damn well what you just did. "Uhh yes I'm just-um making sure we got all the right ingredients." 

He says as he tries to recollect himself but you didn't expect him to get so flustered. Does he feel the same way as I do? Well now's about time to finally find that out. "Did you need help finding more ingredients?" "No I got it all now I just need to explain the steps to you since this is a 6 month process. Now then-" he began to explain the details to you but instead you stare at him, taking in all his features. 

He was 6 years older than you, which would make him 25 now but he doesn't look a day over 20. He wore his usual black robes and cloak but he tied some of his hair back to keep it out of the way which was a nice look for him since he always refused to cut it short anyways. His eyes were as black as his hair and his skin was pale but it never took away from his handsome features, just like the first day you met him. 

He caught you staring at him and cleared his throat to get your attention, but of course that didn't stop you from admiring him still. You were never sure why you had developed feelings the way that you did but nobody has ever caught your eyes the way he has. He was different than the other guys you went to school with and certainly a lot more mature than the rest, but sometimes it was nice to see him come undone especially now since you clearly had him lost for words.

"....Stir slowly then heat the cauldron.  
Add a sprinkle of powdered common rue.  
Stir vigorously then heat the cauldron one last time. Wave wand over potion in a figure eight and say incantation ‘Felixempra'’ Did you catch all of that (y/n)?" He says pulling you out of your thoughts. "Yes I did" "alright then let's begin." He says before preparing the cauldron.

"I'm going to let you take the reins on this one." You froze up. "What." You weren't sure if you were ready to take on such a role considering any minor failure could mean death. "Don't worry I'll be here every step of the way." He reassures you but it doesn't stop you from freaking out just a little. "Of course, Severus I got this." You nod, taking a deep breath and holding back your anxiety.

"Now then I'm going to go ahead and start chopping the Murtlap and grinding up the Occamy shell, so you just focus on the list and adding them to the cauldron correctly." He seemed a lot more confident then you were but you were not going to let him down so you took a deep breath and began slowly adding the correct ingredients to the cauldron. 

You kept double checking yourself, taking your time and making sure that every last part was nearly perfection and when you added the last sprinkle of the common rue, you began stirring vigorously, like the book said. Now the last part was the incantation "Felixempra!" Your done but now there's nothing no immediate destruction, no toxins, not even near death just complete silence.

"I think we did it Severus." You said. "We will find out in 6 months if we did or not but for now." He holds his hand out. "Good work today (y/n)." You push his hand away and hugged him tightly and he hesitates but he hugs you back. "Thank you so much for believing in me Severus." He's taken back by your words. "There's no need for that you did all of the work on your own while I stood on the sidelines." You pull away to look at him in the eyes. 

"You did more than that Severus, I wouldn't be where I am if it wasn't for you so thank you so much." You didn't realize you were still holding onto him but you decided to make a move and went for it. You still were unsure if even he felt remotely the same as you but you were inching closer and closer to him. "Well since you did some good work today and I think you should get some rest so you can be ready for tomorrow." He pulls away from you.

"Of course." You move away, lingering. "Well then I suppose I should call it a night then..Severus. Have a good night." "You as well (y/n)." You walk away from him, disappointed from the rejection and made your way out of the classroom. You walked up the stairs a little angry that your advances did not work, I mean how could they not work? Did he really not feel the same way for me?

It wasn't the first time he has rejected you like this before but it was so frustrating keeping it all inside and as soon as you made it into your chambers you quickly fell into your bed and screamed into your pillow. You marked through every possible reason, every possible outcome but it just felt so hopeless. Maybe I should have just declined the job offer? I wouldn't have to deal with all of this now. 

Just as your impending depression crept up on you, you heard a soft knock on your door. Oh who the hell could it be now? You wipe the near streaming tears off your face and answer the door to find, of course, Severus. " Was there something you needed Severus?" You said a little annoyed with him. Why was he here? Did he come here to correct me again or tell me I messed up the potion. 

"I just wanted to say again great work on your potion and that, well, you l-look very lovely." That was it before your whole body took control of you, grabbing his face and sealing it with a kiss. It was short but it was enough to send sparks flying inside of you, begging for more. "I've been waiting all day for you to say that." He didn't smile or laugh at that but only continued to kiss you passionately. 

You pulled him inside your room and shut the door and he pinned you against it, hands in your hair and gliding your waist, while you had yours in his hair. The kiss was rough and needy, hands gripping anywhere to pull closer. 'Oh god why was he not getting any closer!' The kiss eventually went to a slower pace but you were still trying to figure out if this was real or not. You stop all the kissing to look at him and he was looking at you with same attraction as yours, was this real? 

"So." You said. "So." He responds. "Am I actually dreaming or is this real?" He looks down at you for a moment but then kisses you softly again. "I don't think your dreaming (y/n)." "Good." Was all you said before you shared another deep, passionate kiss but not so needy this time. He spent the night with you of course, holding you, and enjoying the warmth of one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to cover some details about Severus's first time and maybe things well get more intimate.....


	7. CHAPTER 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I present you!!! A long chapter!! So this will be a double feature going back in forth from the readers POV to Severus POV also along with some more character background and how Severus lost his virginity. I hope you enjoy!

The next few weeks were like any other except, well your new relationship with Severus. It wasn't exactly an 'established' relationship since neither of you discussed the seriousness of it yet but that doesn't mean either of you have stopped since that night. You could barely keep your hands off each other, so any chance you got you took it no matter how stupid and risky it was.

Rather it be quick pecks in between classes, stolen kisses in the empty hallways, or the hot and heavy make out sessions during breaks and at night you stayed in each others arms. You told Severus you were a virgin, which was no surprise to him, but you were even more shocked to find out that he wasn't himself. So when you both went to bed after dinner you decided to ask him how it happened, with his consent of course. 

He usually stays in your room most nights since its warmer and so far up that no students would catch either of you together, not that you needed to hide, but since you are still his apprentice you don't need people assuming you slept around for this position. He was already ready for bed reading a book waiting for you by the time you were in your PJs but you stood at the doorway with your arms crossed staring at him. 

He was laid out on the bed instead of in the covers and he wore a black shirt and worn out pair of black plaid bed pants. He sat up on the headboard with his legs crossed and his glasses focusing on what looked like a Dark Arts book. His hair was ruffled up and his shirt hung up high enough for you to see his pale skinned abdomen.

You were so attracted to him it nearly hurt and you wanted to take things further but he insisted on waiting for your sake. "You know there probably gonna procrastinate making you a Dark Arts teacher until the last minute." He doesn't look up at you but continues reading seriously. "What makes you say that?" 

"Well I mean you've been a teacher since I was a third year and that was 5 years ago." You said as you walked over to him. "Go on." You push the book out of his hands and climb into his lap, which he accepts eagerly. "Well maybe they think you would be more useful as a potions teacher since you are ...crafty." 

"That was the worst pun I have ever heard." He says smirking at you while u glides his hands up your waist and legs. "Shut up Severus." You laugh and move your hands against his neck and he stares at you dangerously. "Make me then (y/n)." That deep voice of his was going to drive you insane and you couldn't stop the warm pools forming in your stomach. 

'Oh man I wish he would just take me now' you thought. "Be careful what you wish for Severus you might not like the outcome." He moves his hands down to your butt and pulls you closer to him. "Who said I wouldn't?" You were nose to nose with Severus and just as he was about to move in to kiss you, you stopped. 

"What is it (y/n)?" He asks you. "Well I was wondering if it would be alright if you told me how your first time went?" He signed, to your disappointment, but he pushed you gently beside him and wrapped an arm around you. "It's a really embarrassing story and it's really nothing special to know (y/n)." 

He looked at your pouting eyes and felt a tinge of guilt run through him. He knew you had every right to know considering he was with you now but you were impatient and he adored that about you. "Fine since you're gonna bug me about it no matter what." He said playfully. You cheered in glee and got comfortable before he spoke.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sev POV:  
It was a big night for Severus, one that he surely tried his best to stay out of but Lilly persuaded otherwise. It was his 6th year at Hogwarts and now that classes were over he was rushing to his dormitory to get ready for a party in the Gryffindor house. 

Usually he would never attend these stupid parties because he was so anal about separating school and fun but Lillian was so good at convincing him telling him 'it is a great opportunity to get to know people' but he was only going since she said he could leave whenever he wanted. Once Inside the dorms he threw on a black button down with an army green sweater over and regular black slacks with tennis shoes. 

He couldn't decide how he wanted his hair so he just settled with tying it halfway up and when he was done he checked himself in the mirror. It was still an hour early to be ready but knowing himself he would rather be early then late. He took one last glance at himself before he was marching out of the cold corridors and up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. 

Once he was at the door he waited but not very long before Sirius Black opened it, still in his school uniform. 

"Your early Snape."

He sighed, carelessly, and looked at him up and down. None of Lilly's other friends really understood why a Gryffindor and a Slytherin would be close friends and for that they treated Severus poorly but he didn't want to start commotion for her sake so he just pretended to care. 

"Better to be early then late Sirius." He said with a glare. 

"Whatever just come in." 

Sirius opened the door for Severus and he made his way inside the common room. The furniture was all gone and replaced with small tables with various snacks and drinks, near the fireplace they had a DJ booth and where the couches were was an empty space for a dance floor. Severus stood and waited with his hands in his pockets completely uncomfortable as he watched other students get ready and make some last finishing touches. 

"Sevy!!" 

He turned to the high pitched squeal and was suddenly knocked over wrapped tightly in a hug by Lilly. 

"I'm so glad you came, I was worried you wouldn't show!" 

"I was considering it honestly." 

She pulled away and slapped his shoulder playfully. 

"Oh hush I promise you'll have fun but anyways how do I look?"

She was wearing a short blue cocktail dress with long sleeves and the collar hanging just below her shoulder blades. She had black knee high socks with leather boots with her red hair pulled back in the same fashion as Severus. 

"Don't tell me your trying to impress a certain Potter boy again are you?" He said as he raised his brow. 

"Well…" she looked down fidgeting with her fingers and he could see right through her but he didn't pester her about it.

Him and James never really got along with each other always antagonizing one another over grades, dueling, and even Lillian. James was a popular boy among the other Gryffindors and Severus was just the smart Slytherin boy that kept to himself but because of that they were sworn enemies, something that Lilly never understood. 

When Lilly finally admitted to having a crush on Potter he stopped all his antics and insults, mainly by request of her, and pretended to be interested because what kind of friend would he be to let her down like that.

"Well you look beautiful anyways so I'm sure you'll draw that idiots attention." 

She beamed up at him. "See I knew you would come around!"

She playfully punched his shoulder and dragged him along to the girls dorm. Even if he hated that Potter boy, he wasn't going to make his best friend sad and disappointed over it. 'She deserves to smile' he thought

. There weren't many girls in the room but they didn't mind Severus, it wasn't the first time Lilly dragged him inside the girls dorm anyways. She sat him on her bed and went under to pull out a box and set it beside him.

"What are these?" He questioned. 

"I borrowed them from home and were going to use them for the party." She opened the box and there was nothing there. 

"Umm Lilly I'm not sure you're aware but there is nothing in this box."

She gave him a sly smile before removing what looked like a cloak to reveal several bottles of various whiskeys, wines, and other drinks. 

"Where on earth did you get an invisibility cloak?!" 

"Really Severus? I pull it off and show you my stash and the first thing you can say is about the cloak?" She giggled when he picked it up and admired it.

"Yeah the alcohol didn't surprise me so much but the cloak?! There's only like 3 in existence how did you get one?" 

She laughed watching him try it on like an excited girl who got a new dress. "An old friend of mine gave it to me and I forgot I had it until summer break so I used it to hide my stash but you can have it if you want." 

"No you can't possibly give this to me it's yours and who knows when you might need it again."

"I promise you Severus I won't ever use it again but you seem like you would appreciate it more then I would just keep it." 

He hugged her tightly before folding up the cloak remembering to pick it up later after the party. "Well then can you carry this box for me downstairs while I help the other girls get ready?" 

"Certainly, do you want me to set this up anywhere?" He said, picking up the heavy box. 

"I told Remus I would let him bartend tonight so you can just bring it to him and help set up if you like?"

"Sure thing I'll see you downstairs." 

"See ya Sevy."

He made his way downstairs and to the table with the drinks on it and began placing the items from the box neatly on the table. It was still another 30 min until the party started but it looked like everything was already set up and barley anybody was in the room. 'Probably getting ready' he thought. 

"You already stealing my job from me Severus?" 

He jumped at the sudden intruder but relaxed once he found out who it was. "No Remus, Lilly asked me to help you set up."

Remus was probably the only person out of the Gryffindor group that did not taunt or mock him like James did. Instead they both mutually didn't care for one another, not really putting any effort to change otherwise but it was a nice change to being picked on all the time. 

"Do you even know what your doing?"

Severus rolled his eyes at the obvious comment. "You know just as well as I do that I don't drink so you can either show me how or just stand there and stop complaining." 

Remus sighed but he helped anyways, showing him how to organize and separate, even showed him how to make a few drinks if he decided to help. By the time everything was set up more and more people showed up even some from different houses but it was no surprise to him that only a few Slytherin students showed. 

Music was played and soon enough bodies were moving with the beat but he kept to the corner watching with a water in hand avoiding any kind of human contact. His plan was to just stay a half hour then leave when no one was suspecting but of course his best friend Lilly caught him anyways.

"What are you doing there Severus? The party is this way." She screamed at him through loud music.

"I'd rather be watching then engaging you know that."

She groaned and grabbed him by his wrists pulling him into the crowd with her and when she stopped right in the middle she started dancing, terribly. 

"What in the world are you doing?!"

He said laughing at the way she pumped her arms back and forth from her chest like she was moving something. "I'm dancing Severus come on join in!" 

"There is no way I'm dancing like that! You look ridiculous!"

She started twirling and jumping doing all sorts of random things and then she stopped to look at him snatching a cup from a stranger. 

"Drink this Sevy!"

She pushed the cup in his hands. It was a clear liquid but he knew right off the bat what it was especially from the strong smell. 

"No way you know I don't drink!"

She groaned again grabbing his water and chugging it and throwing the cup behind her. "There now you don't have a choice."

"I can always just get some more water!" 

She was fuming now. "Severus Sunshine Snape! If you don't drink that cup right now I swear to god I will make you talk to every person in this room!" 

He knew she was serious he's only ever told her his middle name once and that was years ago. He didn't think she would remember and now she was standing in front of him in the middle of a crowded dance floor making him drink. He let his pride go and swallowed the drink as fast as he could without gagging. 

"That's my boy!" She said slapping his shoulders together. "Now let's get to dancing shall we!"

As she went back to twisting her hips and doing her ridiculous dance Severus felt his body get warmer and start to relax. He dropped the cup and started moving to the beat with his friend starting off with a slow rocking to jumping, shaking and laughing. The crowd circled around him and Lillian cheering names as they danced idiotically until a few others joined in. 

James catches her eyes and she leaves with him leaving Severus on the floor while girls pass him drinks and grind on him, one in particular a Hufflepuff girl named Kendra.

He recognized her from Herbology class and she's never really held a conversation with him but they do partner up from time to time. For now though she was wearing a tight fitted black dress that showed her whole back and was grinding against him to the music and he happily obliged, holding her hips closely, not really sure how much he drank anymore. 

"Do you want to get out of here?"

She whispers sultry in his ears and he nods, she immediately grabs him and pulls him down the row of bodies to the back wall where the broom closet is. On the way there he catches Lillian's eyes as she cheers him on smiling and he replied with a thumbs up as he was shoved into a broom closet. Once inside she prowls to his mouth like a hungry animal, exploring and pinning him in place against the wall. 

"Have you ever done this before Severus?" She says taking a breath and began to unbuckle his belt from his pants.

"No not really as you can tell."

She steps away from him and pulls her dress up to slide her panties off and toss them at him. He catches them curiously but is stopped from further thinking when she's back on him. 

"Don't worry I'll take good care of you."

Kendra pushes him to the floor and quickly pulls the rest of his pants down just enough for her to pull his length out. Soft moans came out of Severus before they become louder once she quickened the pace. 

"I-i dont thi-Ah I'm g-gonna l-Ahh much longer." 

But she didn't stop she just smirked and pulled a condom out of her bra. "Patience is a virtue, baby."

She stopped to let him recollect himself while she fiddled with the package and once it was free she slid it on him, pulling her dress up some and straddling him, aligning herself to him. 

"Don't cum unless I say so, got it?"

Before he could respond she quickly pushed him inside of her until he was hilted and a loud moan came from them both. He held tightly to her hips but as she started moving he got annoyed with her clothing and pulled it off just enough for him to grab her breasts. She didn't have large breasts but they were enough to keep him going especially since now she was going at full speed and he could barely contain himself. 

The slapping of the skin, the bouncing of her breasts, and her elicit moans, not to mention the heavy drinking were enough to send him off the edge but held on meeting her movements in the middle. 

"O-oh god Severus, you feel so good." A high pitched moan was all that escaped him before he came abruptly. 

"Did you just cum?" She asks halting all movements.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hold it anymore."

She angrily pulled off of him and started throwing back on her clothing. "Wait, Kend-" was all he said before she left him slamming the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"And then the next day she told the whole school and wouldn't so much as give me eye contact anymore." 

(Y/n) shuffled under him trying not to giggle. "Your middle name is Sunshine?"

"Oh my god dont tell me out of that whole thing the only thing your worried about is my middle name." He laughed pinching her sides as she laughed.

"No it just caught me off guard but I swear I was listening!"

"Well are you satisfied with my answer now?" 

(Y/n) readjusted in the covers. "Yes thank you for telling me I know you probably didn't want to share it again." 

Severus moved to spoon (y/n). "Well you had a right to know anyways but we got a long day tomorrow so I suggest you get some rest."

"Goodnight Sevvy."

He chuckles. "Goodnight brat."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I did look it up, Severus middle name is actually Sunshine he used tobias as a cover up although I'm not sure why.


	8. DISCLOSURE

It's been a good month since I've updated but to answer some of your questions...no I have not given up on this fic, however I am taking a bit of a break. I haven't been feeling really motivated so much and i dont like writing when I'm feeling this way.

To me it takes away from the story that i am creating for you and i dont want to rush out of it just to be done with it because I have so many ideas for the future of this story. I want to be able to create something beautiful for the readers to appreciate because even when I read other fics I see it happen with other creators who take out their frustrations and problems from the real world out on their fics.

As a reader and also a creator I want to make something that all of you can enjoy, I just need the right motivation and I need to handle my own life so I wont let it affect my own creativity. I hope that you guys understand that I am not giving up on anything i just want to be in the right mindset and I want to be proud of what I made when the time comes. Thank you to those who have read dedicatedly and enjoyed my story I promise I'll be back soon :)


	9. CHAPTER 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! I know it's been a little while but I am pretty proud of the work I put in a little at a time to ensure I wasent doing this while I was in a bad position in my life. Thank you for continuing to read my work I hope you enjoy!

The early November mornings were getting colder and colder with each passing day. Students spent more time rushing to their classes rather than stick around in the cold with their pink cheeks their thick scarves, sweaters, and gloves. It was a nice change to see the students all get to class on time and even Severus was enjoying not having to stay extra hours in the classroom because some sorry sap got detention.

After class you decided to check on how your potion was going and grading some papers while Severus was out speaking with Dumbledore. It was still another 3 months until the potion was complete and he's kept you pretty busy with other potions trying to make sure you learn everything you can within the year of your contract.

Professor Dumbledore had brought up the extent of your contract on your first day but even though it wasn't a very long time he insured that you would still get a reference letter to get into Augustana College. It was the school of your dreams and also the same school which your grandparents went to and they wanted you to take over their business when the time came but for now you were still an apprentice.

It's probably the reason Dumbledore had asked to speak to Severus anyways since you still haven't brought it up to him. It scares you a little bit to know his reaction but then again it's not like you expected him to have the same feelings as you and it made you scared to know how far the relationship would go once he did, but you were sure he already knew.

You waited in the classroom until about 6 and still he hasn't come back and neither Dumbledor or Severus were at dinner and you worried something bad had happened. You went to his chambers, changed into some PJs and did some light reading to keep your mind busy from your nerves but fell asleep around 9:30. 

You woke up to the sound of slamming doors, books falling and glass breaking. Did somebody break in? You thought. You grabbed the lantern from the bedside table and slowly made your way down the stairs without being noticed by the intruder. The dark looming figure scared you a bit especially since it was aggressively rummaging through things and holding a bloody hand but once you got closer you noticed the black cloak too well and the wet stained black hair. 

"Severus?" He turned around quickly, shocked, but avoided your eyes and stared down at his hand."What's going on? What happened?" You ran to him grabbing his hand to take a closer look but he snapped it back. "I'm fine." He still didn't look at you so you lifted the lantern to get a better look at his face.

He had no noticeable body injuries besides his hand and he was soaked with mud sticking to his trousers. "Where have you been?" He finally looked at and you got a closer look at the red eyes burning from previous tears and he looked at you with those onyx eyes like he was a scared animal. Your maternal instincts kick in and you reach to touch gently at his face and he leans into the touch, more tears falling from his eyes.

"Let's get you out of those clothes and into a bath and we can talk about when your ready but for now please let me help you." He didn't fight you and he followed you into his bathroom. You took a closer look at the wound on his hand, it's not deep but it's enough to bleed so for now you just rinse it off and decide to bandage it after he's had a bath.

While you draw the bath you notice he's still standing there, unmoving and scared, and you approach him. "Do you need help getting out of your clothes?" It was weird to ask but you wanted to be there for him and it was clear he didn't want to be alone even if he wanted to fight about it. 

You pull the soaked cloak off of him and start to unbutton the black and equally soaked top until there was nothing but pale skin sliding out. You drop down to your knees to untie his shoes and remove them along with the black socks and when you went to undo his pants he stopped you. 

"I think I can do the rest by myself, thank you." 

He wasn't angry but he sounded grateful and while he finished taking off the rest of his clothes to you turned on the water. Once you checked the temperature you turned around and find yourself face to face with naked Severus. 

You stared from top to bottom and for a 26 year old potions teacher he was built quite well for a skinny guy and he was practically hairless although now was not the time to admire his naked body even if this was your first time seeing him like this. You watched him walk towards the bath and crawl in, a little hesitant and unsure what you should do in this moment. 

"I'm sorry for coming back so late." He responded hastily but you were not angry, just concerned as to why your love was crying, wet, and dirty. 

"Are you ready to tell me what happened?" You didn't say it as to force him but to nudge him in the right direction.

"What day is it today?" 

You were confused. "Today is Friday the 7th." 

New tears formed in his eyes as he spoke up. "Yes well today is…. Sort of an anniversary so to speak." He choked up and tears consumed him but you moved closer to him and wiped them away. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to Severus." 

He gently grabbed your hands and stared back at your (e/c) eyes. "But I want to tell you." He hesitates and let's go of your hands to stare at his own in the water.

"Today was the day they buried her 6 years ago." He took a deep breath and sighed. "...and for some reason I just can't move past it… she used to know what to say, what to do, and I feel helpless and.." he chokes up again on his tears. "I'm the one who found her when she died."

That was all he had left to say before he was balling back into tears, unable to stop his body from shivering at the passing thoughts. He's told you before about her when he spoke about his past and everybody already knew how she died including yourself but once he told you he was a close friend of hers you never really brought it up again but he never said anything about him finding her and that's what broke your heart the most. 

You were clueless about his personal life other then stories he told you every now and then but hearing this made you feel awful almost like you felt useless. You didn't know how to help someone that didn't know how to open up to someone and it was frustrating and it made you so angry but it's not like there was an established relationship yet and he has every right to tell you when he feels when he feels like it and you couldn't hold it against him.

So you make the decision to slide your hands off him slowly to remove your pajamas and he notices. "What are you doing?" He says with swollen red eyes. "I'm joining you." He didn't fight but watched you undress which did make you more nervous but you were already in your underwear so there was no turning back.

You don't wear a bra to bed so you just stood there in your panties that you slid off and threw to the side by the basket. He got a good look at your body taking in your features to your face and your legs and even the in betweens. You weren't skinny like the other girls but your curves accented the extra weight but you were sure he wouldn't care either way. 

"Scoot up so I can get behind you."

He did as you asked and you slid behind him in the warm water. Nothing happened once you were in but you made the first move by rubbing circles into his shoulders trying to ease him a bit and he slowly fell into your arms until he was resting on your chest. You continued rubbing circles around his shoulders and chest until all of the crying and stress left his body and he was completely relaxed. 

"I'm sorry Severus, I knew she died but I didn't know she was buried today 6 years ago. Is that why you were covered in mud? You went to see her?" 

"No."

It was a short and late response but you felt like you could continue. "Then where were you?" You asked gently and cautiously.

"I went to where we first met. It was at a park, we lived in the same neighborhood and I saw her with her sister." He stopped to take a deep breath. "She was doing magic tricks and her sister was with her and she got mad at her and left but lilly caught me spying on her and I approached her and we have been best friends ever since."

Your heart was crushed hearing that come from him and the worst part is you still didn't know about any of that. You weren't mad that he didn't tell you but more mad at yourself for not taking the time to know more about his dear friend. It's not like you didn't want to know but you didn't want to be a bother, always asking questions about his life kinda seems like a persistent thing to do and you just want him to open up with you instead of asking.

But he told you everything now and you were glad but you just wished there was more you could do for him, anything to ease his pain. 

"Can you turn and look at me Severus?" 

He hesitates a little bit but eases off you and slowly turns to you. His eyes were still red but he was a lot more calm now then he was 30 min ago when he arrived. "I'm not very good with advice, and I'm not sure what I should tell you that wasn't what a million other people told you, but umm when my parents died I was only 3 years old."

"Your parents died?" He interrupted.

"Yes, I know I never really told you but it's hard to talk about but my point is that I never got to know my parents the way you got to know lilly. I never built a relationship with them except for my grandparents who raised me so I really don't know how you are feeling or what to even tell you to make you feel better." 

"That's not your responsibility (y/n)-"

"let me finish, please?" He nods and apologises.

"I-i want to be there for you and understand what your feeling because I am sure Lilly would not want you to dwell on her death." Tears fall more on his face and your own as well.

"She loved you Severus I am sure of it and if she is as amazing as you say she is then I am positive that she would want you to live in her memory." You stopped and wiped the tears from your face. He moved his hand to push your (h/c) hair behind your ears and caress your cheek.

"I'm also sure that if she were to meet you she would agree with you. I'm sorry I scared you." You touched his hand to reassure him. 

"It's fine Severus I understand and I'm sorry I never told you about my parents it's hard to talk about it sometimes." 

"I understand." He chuckles.

He gently places a kiss on your forehead as gesture that he cares for you and it makes you feel a bit better. "You know I've been thinking I haven't actually taken you out on a proper date." 

"No you haven't." You smile giving him a little bit of sass.

"Well how about I take you out tomorrow into town?"

"That sounds wonderful Severus." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning was just as bad as yesterday's bittering chill but unlike your hot blooded friends your body naturally adjusted to cold weather. You couldn't tell if maybe you were just cold blooded by nature or some demon possessed your body but you always loved the cold. It was strange even when Severus claimed you were practically a heater at night and he would curl onto you like his life depended on it. 

Hes typically such an uptight man but the way he just holds you like a child made you smile. 'Even the strong ones have a soft side' You thought. 

"Are you ready to go?" You heard from inside your bathroom. 

You were putting the finishing touches of your makeup and took a good look at yourself in the mirror. He was taking you out to a fancy dinner for your first date so you decided to show off your new black dress you got at a boutique over the summer. It was a notch neck cutout detail ruched mesh dress that hung just above your knees that you wore with black stockings, black heels, and a black cardigan that hung down past your knees. 

You had your (h/c) hair down this time and added little white pearly sequins for the finishing touches. Black was always your color, in fact it covered nearly 90% of your wardrobe, but if it was only your favorite color that would be all you ever wear. 

"I'm done." You said as you stepped out of the door and gave home a pose.

"How do I look?" 

That look he gave you was all worth the 2 hours you spent in the bathroom. His mouth practically dropped and he stopped all movement just to get the best glimpse of you. 

"Turn around."

You did as he said and waited until you felt him getting closer and closer to you. "Can you hold your hair up for me?" 

That's odd you thought, but it wasn't until you felt the cold metal being strung around your neck that your realized his request. 

"There" He said. "A beautiful necklace for a beautiful lady." 

You dropped your hair and went to look in the bathroom and it was the most beautiful necklace you had ever seen. It was a spider choker that was all metal and the middle of it was a spider and it had a tiny red spider gem inside of it. 

"This is beautiful Severus but you didn't have to get me anything." 

He turned you around to face him and places his hands alone your neck to rub around and give gentle squeezes.

"I wanted to" he said. "Plus today marks our 1 month anniversary and I wanted to make our first date special." 

He gives you a lingering kiss and pulls you closer to him. "Well it's a wonderful gift Severus I just wished I would of gotten you something as well." 

"No need for that my love, you are all the gift I'll ever need."

Your heart pounded like it would beat out of your chest, he's never used pet names like that before but hearing him say that in his deep husky voice made your whole body melt. You pressed your lips to his cheek, then to his nose, then finally gently pressing them on his lips. Gazing at him with slightly closing eyes then slowly reaching over to slide your fingers in his hair to pull him into a deeper kiss. 

He liked his hair being pulled but it was also a problem when things got too heated in the moment. He stuck his tongue out, grazing it along your teeth asking for entrance but you didn't, instead you decided to tease him by biting his lower lip and staring at him sexually. For that he slid his hands down from your waist to your bottom and squeezed until you gasped enough for him to forcibly attack your tongue with his own.

He kept his hands there for a while then sliding them down so he could pull your right leg up against his hip. Your body was so out of focus between the position and his tongue that you couldn't stop all the breathy moans that escaped you, which drove him wild. He picked you up and set you on the counter and you could feel his hardness touching you and you ground into it causing him to growl. Your hands gripped anywhere you could grab, lightly pulling more on his hair to bring him closer while his hands wandered around touching and squeezing breasts and ass.

His right hand wandered inside your dress sending fiery touches as he went along your legs and the inside your thigh slowly reaching until his thumb pressed against your panties rubbing between the cloth making you stop before it went too far. You didn't push him away completely just stopped kissing and held the collar of his shirt so you could look at him better in the eyes.

"I think you should probably take me to dinner first." 

He chuckled. "Your right, we've already skipped too many steps anyway." 

He helped you back down off the counter and you did your best to fix your dress and makeup but when you got a better look at Severus you noticed some of your lipstick was on his mouth. You decided not to say anything about it because, come on, he looked kinda sexy like he just had the best time of his life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first every fanfic! I wrote down chapters ahead of time but I wanted to take my time with the story so I hope you enjoy!


End file.
